yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Beethoven: Symphony No. 9, 2. Movement "Advent" -Genesis edition-
'Beethoven：Symphony No. 9, 2. Movement "Advent" -Genesis edition- '(ベートーヴェン： 交響曲第9番 第2楽章「降臨」-建国版-) is a song composed by Ludwig van Beethoven, a famous German pianist and composer, and rearranged by Taku Matsushiba, who conducts Ensemble FOVE. Otabek Altin skates to this song for his Grand Prix Final free skate in Episode 12. The piece is in D minor with lyrics sung in German. Unlike most other traditional arrangements of the piece, this particular arrangement includes electric guitars, bass guitars, and heavy percussion, alongside an orchestra. The overall feel is much like what one would find in a fantasy-video game. Lyrics German= Es ist Zeit Steh auf, auf der Bühne Hebt sich der Vorhang Mach die beiden Augen auf Und leucht dich helles Licht Beginn deine Runde, dichte Zeit kommt bald Tanze leicht wie der Wind Springe hoch ohne Grenze Laufe schnell wie Rosse Glatt wie die Schlange Und greife die Schönheit der Kraft des Eises Seele tanzt mit voller Freude des Lebens Stimme malt strahlenden Traum auf den Himmel Singt einen neuen Gesang Siehe, höre was dein Herz sagt Zeige deinen eigenen Klang, den neuen Klang O, siehe, das Dunkel (in dem tiefen Dunkelwalde) Liegt ein Herz der Erde (schlägt er ruhen Rhythmus) Rhythmus schlägt Leben der Erde (Erdenrhythmus lauter) Leucht’ ein kleines Feuer (eine kleine Hoffnung) Zündet an, Feuer den Mut Steh auf, fang an, Mach Augen auf, Es ist die Zeit Greife ganze strahle Welt Mach die beiden Augen auf Und leucht dich helles Licht Beginn deine Runde, dichte Zeit kommt bald Tanze leicht wie der Wind Springe hoch ohne Grenze Laufe schnell wie Rosse Glatt wie die Schlange Und greife die Schönheit der Kraft des Eises Seele tanzt mit voller Freude des Lebens Stimme malt strahlenden Traum auf den Himmel Singt einen neuen Gesang Tanz, spring,lauf, sing, mal Deine Spur auf weißem Boden Auf dich war-tet der Sieg |-| Kanji= 時が来た 立ち上がれ舞台に 幕の目を上がれ 両の目を開け 光がおまえを照らす おまえの番だ、特別な時間がまもなく始める 踊れ 風のように軽く 跳べ 無限に高く 走れ 騎馬のように速く 蛇のように滑らかに 美をものにしろ 氷の力の美を 魂は 生命の喜びに踊り 声は輝く夢を空に描き 新しき歌をうたう 見よ 聴け おまえの心が語ることを 見せよ お前自身の音を 新しい響きを おお、見よ、暗闇を (深く暗い森で) 大地の心臓が横たわる (静かなリズムが脈打つ) リズムが大地の生命を刻む (大地のリズムは大きくなる) 小さな火が灯る (ちいさな希望) 灯す、 火が、 勇気を 立て、 始めよ 目を開け 時が来た 輝く世界全てをつかめ 両の目を開け 光がおまえを照らす おまえの番だ、 特別な時間がまもなく始まる 踊れ 風のように軽く 跳べ 無限に高く 走れ 騎馬のように速く 蛇のように滑らかに 美をものにしろ 氷の力の美を 魂は 生命の喜びに踊り 声は 輝く夢を空に描き 新しき歌をうたう 踊れ、 跳べ、 走れ、 歌え、 描け お前の軌跡を、 白き大地に お前を待つのは勝利だ |-| Romaji= Toki ga kita Tachiagare butai ni Maku no me o agare Ryou no me o ake Hikari ga omae o terasu Omae no banda, tokubetsuna jikan ga mamonaku hajimeru Odore kaze no you ni karuku Tobe mugen ni takaku Hashire kiba no you ni hayaku Hebi no you ni nameraka ni Bi o mono ni shiro koori no chikara no bi o Tamashii wa seimei no yorokobi ni odori Koe wa kagayaku yume o sora ni kaki Atarashiki uta o utau Miyo kike omae no kokoro ga kataru koto o Miseyo omae jishin no oto o atarashii hibiki o Ō, miyo, kurayami o (Fukaku kurai mori de) Daichi no shinzō ga yokotawaru (Shizukana rizumu ga myakuutsu) Rizumu ga daichi no seimei o kizamu (Daichi no rizumu wa ōkiku naru) Chiisana hi ga tomoru (Chiisana kibō) Tomosu, hi ga, yuuki o Tate, hajime yo Me o ake Toki ga kita Kagayaku sekai subete o tsukame Ryou no me o ake Hikaru ga omae o terasu Omae no banda, tokubetsuna jikan ga mamonaku hajimaru Odore kaze no you ni karuku Tobe mugen ni takaku Hashire kiba no you ni hayaku Hebi no you ni nameraka ni Bi o mono ni shiro koori no chikara no bi o Tamashii wa seimei no yorokobi ni odori Koe wa kagayaku yume o sora ni kaki Atarashiki uta o utau Odore, tobe, hashire, utae, egake Omae no kiseki o, shiroki daichi ni Omae o matsu no wa shourida |-| English Translation= It's time Get up, on stage The curtain rises Open both eyes Shine your bright light Start your round, your time is coming soon Dance as lightly as the wind Jump without limit Run as fast as steeds Smooth like the snake And grasp the beauty of the power of ice Soul dances full of the joy of life Voice paints a sparkling dream on the sky Sings a new song Look, hear what your heart says Show your own sound, the new sound O, see, the darkness (in the deep dark forest) Lies a heart of earth (he beats a resting rhythm) Rhythm beats life of the earth (earth rhythm gets louder) Light a small fire (a small hope) Enkindle, set fire to the courage Get up, begin, Open your eyes, It's the time Grab the whole vivid world Open both eyes Shine your bright light Start your round, your time is coming soon Dance as lightly as the wind Jump without limit Run as fast as steeds Smooth like the snake And grasp the beauty of the power of ice Soul dances full of the joy of life Voice paints a sparkling dream on the sky Sings a new song Dance, jump, run, sing, paint, Your mark on white ground Victory awaits you Category:Anime Category:Music Category:Media Category:Free Skate